Halloween Surprises!
by whackabee1
Summary: Fun one shot about Halloween in Arendelle and how the royal sisters behave! Elsanna smut with little plot, just some fun for the holiday!


A/N: There is so much more I wanted to add to this, at least another 10k words... but I just didn't have any time! That's why it may seems choppy, haha.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend, Scorpio05, who is all around an awesome person! You should check out the fic they're working on, "Loving my Sister." It is an amazing story with a great ride to come!

Without farther ado, happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>Anna wore an ear to ear grin as she wandered the town square with Olaf, her two guards in tow behind them. It was Halloween and you could practically smell the sugar in the air, the square crowded with festivities and happily entertained townsfolk. She hadn't gotten to see a Halloween celebration for over thirteen years, she was going to enjoy it today.<p>

The children were really the ones who were excited. There were stalls where they could bob for apples, win candy via various games, places where they could take free masks to run around in, and much more, all paid for by the castle. Olaf was also quite a hit with the children, becoming overjoyed at each one he met and demanding a nice, warm hug under his eternally freezing snow flurry. They were not warm hugs to the kids, but they were to the giddy snowman.

It was crowded, and loud, and fun, and crowded. All around the royal red head was a buzz of "princess Anna," "your majesty," and "princess." To every passerby, Anna smiled genuinely and shook their hand, taking in who they were and asking about what they did for a living. Some were proud to state their titles, others withdrew slightly, but the girl's charming and slightly awkward nature always brought it out of them. No matter what the reply was, the princess would happily complimented them for their work, earning a grin back from almost every single person she met.

Anna's heart was abuzz, soaring around like a freed bird. She was just about as happy as she could be, she only wished Elsa was there with her. The Queen, however, had told Anna to go enjoy the festivities in town without her, she was setting up some big surprise in the castle for the townspeople to enjoy. Anna knew what it was, it had been being planned for weeks, there were flyers all over the city for it. Not being able to help set up made the younger girl pout quite intensely, earning a majestic giggle from Elsa.

That sound always made Anna's heart flutter, even now as she just let the memory of it flow through her mind. Unconsciously, the red head rested her hand over her heart as the organ sang out a sweet tune. Elsa was beautiful, perfection written on every one of her features. It was physically difficult for the younger girl to look away from her. She just couldn't describe the butterflies that erupted through her stomach every time she so much as thought about her sister.

Right then, however, the Queen, along with Kristoff, Sven, most of the staff, and Marshmallow were preparing the castle for the big event. Anna had been excited to help, but was met with resistance from Elsa and Kristoff, both telling her to go enjoy the town for the day. She fought back valiantly, but to no avail and eventually relented.

Anna pondered the royal ice harvester. She had dated him for a short while after The Big Thaw, but began drifting. She still liked hanging out with him, but her heart didn't long to kiss him or be with him an any way as more than friends. Luckily, the burly blonde had sensed this and wasn't hurt or offended. "Anna," he had said, "I think we should just be friends."

The red head's face had contorted in confusion, anxiety growing like unwanted weeds in her stomach, lacing her thoughts. She had asked him "why?"

The mountain man's explanation was cryptic and Anna had come to understand it over time. "Stay true to your heart and you will know in no time," he had said.

Well, it had been months, and Anna had realized what Kristoff meant. Elsa. Her heart belonged to Elsa, even though the platinum blonde didn't know it yet.

When Kristoff had broken it off with Anna, the strawberry blonde felt only relief flood through her. Sanctuary from having to convince herself that she was in love with Kristoff when both knew she clearly wasn't.

Since then, Anna and Elsa had grown closer and closer, rarely leaving each other's side. They were never seen in public without each other, save for this moment, and even in private they were rarely apart. The younger of the two had taken on some duties running the kingdom, lightening Elsa's workload greatly and overall increasing the time they could spend together. In fact, the platinum blonde had requested that the princess and her combine their studies into one room, something Anna happily obliged to.

Right in that moment, Anna sorely wished Elsa was there with her to enjoy everything. _It'd be more fun with Elsa here. _The strawberry blonde sighed, allowing herself to return to reality and immerse her mind in the activities around her once again.

"Yeah," Olaf sighed, "it would be great if she was here."

The snowman's voice caught Anna off guard. Her cheeks lit up in a red hot fire, her heart pounding. "W-what?"

With an innocently excited smile, Olaf beamed "you were just talking about how wonderful Elsa is and how she should be out here with us!"

Anna looked away, wanting to melt into the ground and maybe become a mole-person. "I-I said that out loud?"

"Yeah!" Olaf cheered. Then his face grew confused. "Why wouldn't you? It's true!"

Realizing there really wasn't anything to be embarrassed by, especially in front of Olaf, the happiest being on the planet, Anna let her lips fall into a relaxed smile. "Yeah, it is true," she hummed.

Just then, a little boy dressed in a sheet in order to look like a ghost collided head on with Anna. The let out a small "oof" as he hit the ground and shook his head off.

The princess was startled. Her mind shot blanks, her heart skipped a couple beats and a short squeal ripped from her mouth until she realized what had happened. The high pitched yelp bled quickly into a fit of giggles as she bent over and helped the boy up.

"Are you okay?"

The child's eyes went wide through the holes cut in his sheet-costume. "Y-yes, princess Anna!"

"I'm so sorry for my son," a woman gushed out to the royal.

Anna assured her that it was, in fact, okay with an awkward laugh.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Hi Olaf! I'm George!"

Anna chuckled as the two shorties next to her became acquainted.

* * *

><p>"Sven! No!" The royal ice master chased after his reindeer, who was happily running full speed through the halls with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, nearly breaking everything in his path. A bull in a china shop, so to speak.<p>

The animal paid his friend no mind, happily slipping and sliding along the slick wooden floors, apparently having found one of Olaf's many spare noses laying around. Elsa used her fingertips to suppress a chuckle as the burly blonde ran around the corner, nearly colliding with an old, marble sculpture.

Marshmallow was at his post down the hall, ready to preform his duties flawlessly.

The day was burning into evening. Out of a window nearby, Elsa could see the blood orange sky reflecting off of the dried, colorful leaves covering the earth. The scene was reminiscent of a richly painted oil canvas, warm colors sprawled about in perfect harmony, giving the surroundings a surreal, glowing beauty that the Queen couldn't help but get lost in.

It was absolutely dazzling, the bright flurry of reds, oranges, and yellows in the fall landscape reminding her sharply of the strawberry blonde hair of her sister.

But it wasn't as beautiful as Anna. No, nothing could be, Elsa mused.

Kristoff had confronted Elsa about the princess some months ago, an intervention of sorts. At first the Queen's heart had hardened into ice, leaking into her fingertips and threatening to manifest its broken discomfort through her domain over snow and ice. She was sure that the royal ice harvester was about to request her blessing for him to ask Anna to marry him.

So sure of it that she almost fainted, making her mind spin out of control.

But he apparently had other plans. Once Kristoff had explained that he was no longer courting Anna, Elsa's world returned to her control, the temperature in the room returning from sharp and cool to warm and soft. Kristoff hadn't seemed upset. On the contrary, he seemed at ease with himself as he spoke, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Elsa didn't have the willpower to refrain form asking why.

"Because," he had said, "who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

The Queen still remembered the sheepish smile and shrug of the shoulders, so meaningful. With the way the mountain man's brown eyes stared into her soul, she understood almost immediately what he had meant.

Yes, it was true, Elsa had been aware that she was in love with Anna for quite some time now. The only problem was that the older of the two hadn't built up the courage to confess to the princess, the latter not really realizing the feelings yet. At least she didn't seem to.

Elsa's heart belonged to Anna, though the strawberry blonde didn't know it yet.

But that would change on that night. What better way to bring their feelings to light than on a festive holiday?

None, Elsa surmised. There wasn't one. Anna would find out in a matter of hours.

So there the Queen of Arendelle stood, gazing out the window, heart crawling with spider-like nerves, butterflies clumsily tumbling around her stomach. The boiling red sun was just now vanishing behind the treeline, leaving a darker shade of Halloween in its wake.

They would arrive soon, the guests and Anna. Elsa had convinced her sister to go to town for the day and enjoy herself to free up time to discuss how to go about admitting her feelings to Anna with Kristoff. It had been a long day, and Elsa had a few more items to attend to, namely writing a personal letter and getting in costume.

* * *

><p>"It's Princess Anna and the guests! Allow them in!"<p>

The guards obeyed their captain, pulling the great doors aside with impressive creaks and groans from the ancient but well kept wood.

Immediately, more guards rushed out to help guide the crowd, including Anna, in the correct direction. It was getting slightly dark outside, and as they entered the castle they found it dimly lit and generally in a creepy state.

The front halls were devoid of all life, immediately causing memories of Anna's thirteen years of loneliness to resurface. She shuddered, not letting the thoughts of the past get to her. Instead she focused on the admittedly off-putting scene in front of her.

She swore she heard voices echoing in the hallways. Or was that the rather large crowd just behind her?

Two guards shuffled in front of the group, each wearing a face devoid of any emotion. Literally, they had blank masks on. The hairs on the back of Anna's neck stood on end, prickling her skin.

Olaf grinned up at the men. "Why are they wearing masks?" He asked the princess, tugging on her dress.

She was about to say she had no idea, but then the two guards spoke. "Welcome," one said, holding is hands out in order to direct his greeting to everyone, "to the _haunted _tour of Arendelle castle."

A murmur wormed through the crowd, children bouncing and squealing in delighted anticipation of being scared half to death in the famed Arendelle castle.

Anna felt her heart flutter in excitement, lifting in its cage, blood rushing a little bit faster. _This will be fun. _

Her thinking was interrupted by the other guard's voice piercing the air. "Please do not touch the props, as they are very cold. Queen Elsa has created them out of ice. Groups of about ten will be taken one at a time, each escorted by three guards. If you feel the need to leave, please inform any chaperoning guard, they will accompany you back to here. But mostly," he concluded, "have fun and try not to jump out of your skin!"

And so it began. The first group was escorted down the dark hallway, quickly vanishing in the blackness that seemed to lace the hallways like cobwebs. Then, the next group was taken.

The cycle continued and when Anna tried to join one of the groups with Olaf, she was halted by a royal guard. "I'm sorry, Princess Anna, the Queen has requested that you attend with the final group of guests."

Anna indignantly pouted. She wasn't mad, and this surely didn't ruin the holiday for her, but since she wasn't aloud to help set up, she was almost drowning in curiosity about what the "haunted" corridors of the castle held. _Of course Elsa requested that, _she thought, her pout forming into an eased smile as she thought of her sister. _She does enjoy messing with me. _

"Bye, Anna!" Olaf was scurrying away, apparently too excited about the tour to wait for her.

The Princess of Arendelle smiled and waved as her snowy friend rounded a corner, followed by a loud "hello," and laughter.

Not much later, the crowd was dwindled down and thin, just a small group left. Three more clusters of ten people, then it was Anna's turn. She went with the last seven Arendellians.

She giddily joined the group, one guard leading them, one on each side, and her two personal guards directly behind them all.

As they wandered deeper into the castle, the hallways grew darker and more menacing. Although Anna recognized perfectly well where they were, she couldn't help but feel shivers run up and down her spine. It was almost like... like the temperature was cooler. Not cold enough to induce shivering, just the right amount to make the air slightly uncomfortable, keeping the temperature change hovering just below conscious recognition.

_Elsa is too clever... _

The strawberry blonde took in the scenery, her nerves standing at the ready, heart beating audibly in her ears. Lacing the buttresses in the walls and any corners were cobwebs. _But those weren't there before... _Anna leaned in to get a better look and realized something truly impressive: they were delicately spun ice.

"Wow..." she breathed, hardly able to take in how her sister could conjure something so utterly intricate. _Well, she did create life... twice... and that dress... _

Just then, something mummy-like jumped out of a dark corner, startling everyone in the group, including a couple of guards. Anna squealed and jumped, holding on to the nearest thing and clutching tightly.

That "thing" just so happened to be a man she did not know. The red head felt her cheeks burn and the coolness of the atmosphere gave way to a sauna. She jumped down from wrapping her entire body around him. "I'm so sorry, I- I, I was scared and, whoa, this is awkward, I'm just going to go over there now..." The girl pointed to the other end of the group and slithered away.

The befuddled man replied "it's quite alright, erm, Princess Anna, my apologies-"

But she was already hiding behind someone else. The man took a breath, looking down at his sun. Both shrugged their shoulders.

The rest of the haunted tour was just as interesting, if not more. There were ice skeletons that glared and followed the group with their heads as they were passed, some holding weapons of frozen water trained on the passersby.

There were mummies, there were wonderful decorations, all from ice, all with different textures, colors, and opaqueness, all a tribute to Elsa's immense control over her impressive powers. Frozen Bats flying in the rafters, icy spiders crawling the walls, and rats slinking around the floor, startling unsuspecting victims by crawling on their feet. Each and every decoration contained immense detail, the ice sculpted to create the illusion of proper color schemes.

It all made the hairs on the back of Anna's neck stand tall and shiver. It left her feeling a little off in her stomach, sure she was going to be petrified by the end.

More jump scares did ensue, each one making the red headed princess practically jump out of her skin and cling to the nearest person.

Near the end was a massive, looming, dark figure. Its eyes burned red against the blackness of the hallway. It was massive, barely fitting in the hallway. Anna quickly recognized the shape and smiled smugly. She knew _exactly _what was going to happen. This time _she _would be the calm one and the rest of the group would scream. A nice change of events.

As the citizens wearily crept forward, the strawberry blonde's prediction was proven true. A massive being with icicles protruding menacingly from its head and back lowered down and let out an earth-shattering roar, nearly knocking a couple guests over, leaving a ringing in each person's eardrums and the castle quaking.

Everyone screamed and scooted back. Everyone except for Anna. Instead, she grinned at Marshmallow, who had a very satisfied look on his face as he stepped back into the darkness. He did, however, catch the princess's eye and send a smile back.

As they neared the end of their loop around the castle, Anna spied Kai smiling and handing out chocolates to each guest who wished to have one. The chocolate lover bounded forward, mouth watering and mind trained on the delicious treat she would surely be devouring ten or twelve of in a moment.

She proudly held her hand out and closed her eyes, a smug grin on her face. But nothing happened. No melting, sugary morsel was placed in her hand, her palm remained cold from the air.

Furrowing her brow, Anna opened her eyes to meet Kai barely containing his mirth. Everyone else had left. "Hey! What gives?"

"Pardon me, Princess, but Elsa has asked me not to hand you any chocolate."

The pout was back and bigger than ever. The girl was sure she had never pouted that much in her life. "Elsa really just wants to make my life difficult, doesn't she?"

Kai laughed, holding out a sealed envelope. Anna's face contorted directly back to completely confused, raising an eyebrow and slowly taking the parcel.

The red head's heart skipped a beat, wiggling in her chest as her stomach erupted with fluff. The seal was unmistakably the Queen's. Biting at her lip in curiosity, the princess broke the wax stamp on the paper and opened it. A letter was contained within. Taking one last glace at the portly man standing with a smile in front of her, Anna began to read. She couldn't help but notice how perfect Elsa's handwriting was.

_"Dearest Anna,_

_ There is a masked woman waiting for you in our study. I hope you won't keep her waiting for long. She has something very important to tell you. _

_ With love,_

_ Elsa."_

Anna furrowed her brow. "Okay, seriously, what's going on?"

Chuckling to himself, the portly man in front of the girl only said "I do not know, miss Anna. You must find out for yourself."

Expelling a frustrated breath, the strawberry blonde began stomping towards the stairs. She had a bone to pick with Elsa once she found her. _Which has to be after I deal with this _mysterious _woman that is allowed in _our _study for whatever reason. _

In no time the royal was pushing through the large, oak door to her and Elsa's combined study. She glanced around the area. There was no light source aside from the silver glow pouring in from the moon in the night sky. Luckily, her eyes were already adjusted to the dark.

There in the corner of the room stood a shapely figure with a mask on. The woman had very slender arms and her hips flared out in a perfectly accented fashion. She had hair that was glimmering with a polished platinum hue in the moonlight, tied into a single large braid. Anna allowed her eyes a few moments to rake over the familiar figure, already knowing exactly who it was despite the mask covering her face. It was too dark to make out any details on said item, so the red head's eyes roamed everywhere else. Her heart was beginning to have a distinct punch to it when it beat.

After a few moments, Anna couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. "Elsa, I know it's you. You can take your mask off."

The "masked woman" sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know, this'll- this'll be easier with the mask on."

Anna's smile dropped to the floor, her heart sinking like a rock in cold water, remembering the note. _Something "very important" to tell me_. "What?" Her voice was trembling.

Elsa approached her sister, breathing in sharply and holding the air for far longer than necessary. The younger girl felt the dead seriousness weighing in the air, fogging up the room.

The older woman reached her hand forward as if to grab Anna's like they had done countless times before, but shied away at the last second. The red head was growing impatient, she didn't think she could take a silence this intense for much longer. In order to pacify her worry and restlessness, she bit at her lip.

Then, there was another breath, a sigh. "I- Anna, I-" Elsa trailed off.

In an attempt to urge the Queen on, the Princess of Arendelle took her sister's hands in her own and spoke softly. "You what?"

Elsa closed her eyes, clearly steadying her nerves. It was then that Anna noticed the woman was visibly shaking. "It's- I- Oh gods, why is this so hard to say?"

"Why is what so hard to say?" Anna still hadn't gotten _any _answers for that entire day.

"I..." then, without a sliver of warning, Elsa lifted her mask to reveal her mouth and pressed her lips firmly against Anna's. The contact was sudden, unexpected, and drove the younger girl wild. She was sure she was going to pass out, her brain refused to believe that this was really happening, that she was kissing Elsa, her own sister, her true love.

The world vanished as Anna was lost in the euphoria of her older sister's cool, supple lips, softly rubbing against her own. Her heart was going to explode from working so hard. It felt full to the brim, like a balloon with too much air, pressure forcing its way against her ribs at is rushed blood through her body.

Then, they pulled away. Anna whimpered at the loss of contact, opening her eyes to meet Elsa's royal blue ones. "Anna, I-" the younger woman could feel her sister's breath ghosting over her face and tracing her neck.

"Shh," she husked and closed the distance once again. After a split second, the older girl reciprocated.

Anna dared to go farther and pushed her tongue against Elsa's thick, now reddened lips. The older girl allowed entry readily, parting her own lips.

Using her tongue, the red head explored her older sister's mouth, memorizing each texture, each taste, every sensation that melted her spine and made her heart race. She pushed deeper in, moving Elsa to her desk and allowing her fingers to start exploring and caressing the woman's sides and back.

The older girl put up no resistance, but rather placed herself on the desk, leaning back and letting out a low moan into the kiss. The sounds drove Anna mad, crazy with hunger, boiling heat corroding her stomach and resting right in her core. She instinctively pushed her body flush against Elsa's.

The contact drove both of their needs for more. They greedily obliged, caressing and grabbing each other's shirts and backs, nails scraping lightly against the fabric of their dresses.

Elsa's mask was starting to be too large of an object blocking Anna from feeling more of the Queen, so without breaking the string of now furious kisses, Anna yanked the infernal article off, tossing it aside.

Before they knew it, the Queen was laying on her back, positioned on the desk. Anna was on top of her, she could feel herself becoming slick in her excitement and couldn't stop herself from pressing her knee up against Elsa's core.

The contact drove Anna insane, absolutely breaking her spine and sending an supersonic wave down her bones.

Elsa gasped as Anna pushed her thigh farther against the older girl's core. Seamlessly, the Queen's dainty fingers danced their way up, clutching the fabric on Anna's dress and yanking upwards. Without even stopping to think, the red head broke the kiss and quickly lifted her dress above her head, dropping it on the floor.

She returned her lips to the Queen's. Anna's skin prickled delightfully as cool, slender, and delicate fingers brushed against it, shyly exploring her mostly exposed body. She pressed her knee even higher up, reveling in the sensation of Elsa grinding against her.

Anna felt the physical need to yank violently at her sister's dress. So she did. It was only when she tried to rip it off in her primal desire that she noticed it was woven intricately out of ice. She didn't ponder this, though, her mind was far too distracted for that.

With a simple wave of the hand, Elsa's clothing vanished into nothingness, receding into the atmosphere, leaving her completely nude. Anna was far to busy to be bothered by examining the Queen's naked form.

Her skin was silk, no, better, it was satin. Perfectly smooth and soft, begging to be caressed, to be kissed and licked.

So she did just that.

The red head instinctively trailed her tongue down her sister's body, brain and body melting at the texture. Her breath caught in her throat as one of her hands brushed the bottom of Elsa's breast. Only then did Anna realize how far she had gone. Her cheeks burned red and she swallowed the searing flame between her legs. Heart pounding like a war drum, Anna was about to retreat, but Elsa writhed under the short contact against her breast, moaning at the sensation. The sound encouraged Anna and she dove back in, unable to resist the urge to place a kiss directly on her sister's nipple. Her heart stopped dead when she felt how hardened Elsa's nipple was, sticking straight up.

A not so soft moan erupted through the air, and Anna continued on her way. She kissed and licked every inch she could until she was placing wet kisses just above Elsa's naval. The older woman quickly parted her legs, allowing easier access.

Anna felt her sister's slick wetness with her fingers, earning a gasp and grind from Elsa. She took note of the heat emanating from the platinum blonde's core, causing herself to soak her undergarments even more. She kissed the inside of Elsa's thigh, licked, and ever so slowly worked her way forward. Elsa whimpered when her younger sister lightly brushed her fingers against her labia.

With a stomach demanding more, growling for her to devour the desert placed directly in front of her, begging her to take her sister right then and there, the girl paused, wondering if she should indeed continue. Gods knew that she wanted to with every fiber of her being. Anna barely had time to question it when she heard a weak, needy voice from Elsa just barely ripple through the air. "Anna, please... don't stop."

The red head obliged, kissing above her sister's opening and dragging her tongue along her folds. She memorized the taste against her tongue, the spine-melting, brain-wiping feeling of pleasuring her queen.

She introduced one finger, gently teasing Elsa's labia and rubbing along, all the way up to her clitoris and ever so gently testing the hardened nub. The platinum blonde was warm and slick against her finger.

The Queen's back bowed and she inhaled sharply. Anna worked the tip of her middle finger to just inside of Elsa's opening, feeling the heated, smooth liquid coat her hand. She placed her thumb above the woman's clitoris, giving her the ability to grind against it.

Simultaneously, she brought her lips back up to Elsa's capture the panting girl's in her own.

She wasn't thinking, she was just doing. She was running of the need in the base of her being, the butterflies in her stomach, the pounding of her heart.

She built Elsa up to the point of pure ecstasy, quickening her rhythm steadily all the while. It didn't take long at all, and by the end, the Queen was barely able to keep breathing, her body tightening under Anna, clamping around her hand as an orgasm rocketed through her veins like a wildfire. She let out a _very _loud, high moan, whispering Anna's name as she came down from her intense high of euphoria.

Hearing her own name breathed from her older sister's lips as the woman was lost to the world in pleasure almost made Anna finished right then and there. She felt a warm liquid flow onto her fingers, coating them and making it even harder for the red head not to scream out in pleasure right there.

She panted, resting her head on an equally tired Elsa's chest as the older girl breathed heavily, eyes glazed over in pleasure.

"That was..." the Queen began, "I love you."

And Anna knew exactly what she meant. Her heart soared even more, if at all possible, a smile creeping up on her lips as she stared up at her sister. It all still seemed like a dream too good to be true, she was still catching up mentally.

But it had happened.

"I love you, too," she whispered truthfully, beaming. After a few moments of silence, Elsa reached down and started pulling on Anna's undergarments. The girl's eyes went wide, heart exploding once again. "W-what are you...?"

With a wry grin and successfully bearing her younger sister's chest, Elsa huskily uttered "your turn."

* * *

><p>The sisters lay in Elsa's bed together later that night, snuggled together like two peas in a pod. Anna had never been happier and more content. She hummed and pressed her head deeper into the crook of Elsa's neck, completely at peace.<p>

That is, until a thought caught her attention, widening her eyes in alarm.

"Elsa," she breathed.

Smiling and without opening her eyes, the older girl purred in response. "Hmm?"

"Why did you tell Kai not to give me any chocolate?"

This caught the Queen's attention. She opened her eyes, training those ice blue orbs directly into Anna's, brows furrowed. "What?"

"At the end of the haunted tour, Kai said that you said that I couldn't have a chocolate."

The platinum blonde's eyes widened, her hand coming to cover her mouth as the began to giggle uncontrollably. She curled up, causing Anna to quickly become indignant. "Hey! What's so funny?"

Breathlessly, Elsa fanned herself off before looking back at her sister. When her voice rang through the air, it betrayed no hints of deception. "I didn't."

Realization hit Anna like a baseball bat to the head, her entire body freezing momentarily before flaring up. "KAI!"


End file.
